Everything Comes To Those Who Wait
by Blaze
Summary: BA: fluffy set in season 4. Angel comes back for Buffy. a little Riley and Kates bashing. This get's a little silly especially when Drusilla arrives.


Title: Everything Comes To Those Who Wait.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me except Calissa Verban, she is my creation. The plot does belong to me. Joss Whedon owns the characters along with the WB etc. Carol Ann Duffy wrote the poem Valentine.  
  
Author: Blaze [Kelly B]  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Date completed: 7th July 2000  
  
Authors Note: This story is dedicated to all the Riley and Kate haters out there and I know there are several. It took me ages to write this. Also there was three rewrites. The bracelet I mention I would like to have but the way Buffy dislikes it is to go with the story. I read the poem in English class and it gave me the idea for this story. Text enclosed in ** are thoughts. Text enclosed in ** are flash backs or memories. I just want to say thank you to Claire for beta reading this story for me. To get to her site go to . She writes great Willow/Oz fic. Also the Kate part is not how she would react but that's how I wanted it.  
  
Feedback: Yes please any type even to say you don't like it. Criticisms as long as they're constructive will help me write better in the future but some nice ones as well please. Write to me at Cordy2k@aol.com.  
  
Distribution: Just ask I'll most likely say yes.  
  
Summary: Angel is human and comes back for Buffy much to Riley's and Kate's distaste.  
  
Everything Comes To Those Who Wait  
  
THE BRONZE  
  
Monday the 14th of February 2000  
  
"Hey Buffy!" shouted Willow over the din of the music.  
  
"Hey! This is a great party; thank you for inviting me," Buffy answered.  
  
"That's okay, after what you've put up with you deserve this," Willow then said, the two best friends hugged.  
  
"Buffy, do you want to dance?" questioned Riley, while placing his arms around Buffy's waist.  
  
"Sure," replied Buffy. They walked off to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party fizzled out a little later. The Slayer, the Witch and the Commando made their way to Stevenson to the girl's dorm room.  
  
"Hey guys you go ahead I'm going to the library I need to do some studying. I have a test tomorrow."  
  
"But Will, it's party time."  
  
"Come on Buffy, you know Riley wants to get you alone," Willow said looking straight at Riley.  
  
He blushed at her blunt answer. When Willow said this Buffy felt a twinge in her stomach. She was hoping that what Willow said wasn't true. She didn't want that tonight, she thought it would hurt Angel's memories. She had rushed things with Parker to try and get over Angel but regretted it in a big way. She felt like she had cheated on Angel that night. Even thought he had left her and broken her heart in about a thousand pieces she would take him back in a second. If he asked, not that he would, he didn't want to be with her he had said so himself. When they reached Buffy's dorm they went inside. Buffy went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for each of them. Riley attempted to make small talk but was making a poor attempt.  
  
"So Buffy, did you like the party?" Riley asked. Buffy got a feeling she was being watched but the sensation she was having usually meant that Angel was around. Buffy shook the feeling off, Angel wouldn't be here, and he didn't want to be with her. She smiled then answered Riley's question.  
  
"Yeah, it has been the best Valentines Day." Buffy remembered the one when Angelus was tormenting her but the one before that was good and last year's was the best not this; she and Angel had spent the day together inside playing games, then at night they had gone to the beach like a normal couple. Buffy came into the bedroom and handed Riley his drink.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you had a nice day. Did you get all the things you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah" she lied, she had thought Angel would have sent her something but he hadn't.  
  
Riley finished his drink and moved off Willow's bed and sat next to Buffy on her bed. He handed her a small box. She opened it. In the box was a gold bracelet with little hearts all over it. * Its nice but I hate gold it clashes with my hair. Okay that was shallow but silver is way better and little hearts all over that was just tacky * She turned to face him.  
  
"It's nice," Buffy said with a forced smile. But you could hear the loathing in her voice. Riley didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"I'm so glad you like it I had it made for you," Riley said shyly. *Oh that is so sweet* Buffy thought. Riley took the bracelet off her and placed it on her wrist. He placed his hands on her shoulders then leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for a while then Riley's hands began to slide up her shirt she panicked and jumped up.  
  
"Buffy is there something wrong?"  
  
"NO, of course not. I just have a headache. Do you mind leaving I need some rest?"  
  
"Sure. You get some sleep I'll be round in the morning to see you." Riley told her.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow," Riley leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye," with that, Riley was gone.  
  
Buffy changed in to her nightclothes, which consisted of a white vest top and a pair of navy baggy sweat pants. The Slayer climbed into bed and made herself comfy. Her hand drifted to the draw and opened it. She pulled out a picture and stared at it. The picture was of herself and Angel on her prom night. Her fingers grazed the photo. She sighed, "I guess he doesn't care."  
  
She placed the photo on the table and angled it to face her. She drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy climbed out of bed to answer the knocking at the door. She glanced at the clock on her bedside cabinet.  
  
"4.30 who would be up this late." She sluggishly walked over to the door and pulled it open. Angel stood there.  
  
"Hi Honey I'm home!" Exclaimed Angel.  
  
"It's about time you got here," she told him. Buffy pulled on the lapels of Angel's duster and into her arms for a kiss.  
  
When the need for oxygen became apparent they broke apart. Angel looked over to the window to show the sun shining through it.  
  
"Walk with me," Angel asked her.  
  
"Always," she answered him.  
  
They walked out on to the college grounds and into the sun. They made their way over to the grass where a beautiful picnic had been set out. A large red satin sheet with gold lining was laid out. On it was a basket, two gold candlesticks with three branches each containing red candle's. There were two bone china plates with delicate flowers painted on them. And a pair of crystal wine glasses next to each plate. Also there was a set of silver service cutlery.  
  
The souled vampire and the slayer sat down to eat.  
  
"Well. Will you Buffy?"  
  
"Yes," Angel leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuesday the 15th of February 2000  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. That was the third time in a row she had had that dream. She rolled over so see that Willow was no longer in her bed. There was a noise in the kitchen * Probably Willow * Buffy walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
"Hey. Did ya have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Was it the Angel one again?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said with a smile curling on her lips.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Willow inquired  
  
"Yeah, please. I'm gonna have a shower."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get you a bacon on toast, back in a few."  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
"No problem." Willow told her. She walked over to the door and left. Buffy gathered up her stuff and left to shower.  
  
When she got back Willow was sitting on her bed talking to Riley.  
  
"Here Buffy," Willow handed Buffy her breakfast.  
  
Riley got up from his seat on the bed and walked over to Buffy. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Morning Buffy."  
  
"Morning" replied Buffy. Buffy went to the counter and ate her breakfast.  
  
"Oh Buffy, you have a package," Willow exclaimed, "I wonder what it is."  
  
"Probably a thing from my dad he does that some times," Buffy told them.  
  
Riley inspected the box.  
  
"Somebody can't spell. They put lost Angelus for the return address." Buffy felt a twinge of happiness in her stomach. * Maybe he does care *  
  
"Riley, do you think you could go down and get us some coffee from the café. I forgot to get some before?" Willow asked. She knew her friend wouldn't want her boyfriend there while she opened a gift from her ex.  
  
"Sure," Riley said cheerfully. He left to get the coffees. Willow walked up to Buffy took her hands lead her to the bed.  
  
"Are you gonna open it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. Err, Willow could you give me a few?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure Buffy, I'll wait outside."  
  
Willow got up and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy gently pulled off the brown paper; underneath was wrapped in a deep blue paper and an envelope on top. Buffy opened the envelope that had her name written on the top in Angel's old-fashioned script. There was a letter inside she opened up the paper and read.  
  
To my beloved Buffy,  
  
Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you had a nice day. This package has your Valentine Day present in it. It is a little strange but once you have read the letter contained in the box you'll understand. I know you have a boyfriend but I thought I'd show you I still care with this. I sent it to arrive the day after so as not to ruin your day with him.  
  
Love you with all my soul  
  
Forever and always yours  
  
Angel  
  
She was so happy he still thought of himself as hers, there might be hope yet. But how did he know she had a boyfriend she hadn't told him had she?  
  
She carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a mahogany box with a Claddagh carved into the top. On the heart was inscribed 'Always'. Tears sprung to Buffy's eyes she was so happy that he had thought of her and sent this lovely symbol of their love but also sad that they weren't ogether. Inside the box was an onion. * This must be the strange part he mentioned. * She did as he instructed and picked up the piece of paper. The paper had a poem on it  
  
Valentine Not a red rose or a satin heart.  
  
I give you an onion. It is a moon wrapped in the brown paper.  
  
It promises light Like the careful undressing of love.  
  
Here. It will blind you with tears  
  
Like a lover. It will make your reflection A wobbling photo of grief. I am trying to be truthful. Not a cute card or kiss-o-gram.  
  
I give you an onion Its fierce kiss will stay on your lips,  
  
Possessive and faithful  
  
As we are. For as long as we are.  
  
Take it Its platinum rings shrink to a wedding ring.  
  
If you like.  
  
Lethal Its scent will cling to your fingers,  
  
Cling to your knife.  
  
Buffy loved it. It described them perfectly. * It may be weird but so am I. *  
  
Under where the onion had been was two indentations one the shape of a ring and one the shape of a cross. She thought that might be this was a place to keep them.  
  
Next she decided to see if there was anything in the side compartment that was in the left-hand side of the box. Buffy lifted the catch and pulled the lid open. Inside was a small stake with a silver bottom. She examined it and noticed you could unscrew the bottom. Inside the hollowed out stake was holy water.  
  
* That's Angel, very practical. * Buffy heard muffled noises from outside so she closed the box. In came Riley and Willow talking. It looked like Willow was trying to convince him not to come in but in a subtle way. Willow noticed that Buffy had finished and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So Buffy, who's your secret admirer?" Asked Riley handing her, her coffee.  
  
"No one, I told you it was from my dad. He sent me a jewelry box." As she said that she pointed at the box.  
  
"Oh let me see," Buffy panicked if he opened it and read the letter he would know she was lying.  
  
"Oh no, err, it's for jewelry you wouldn't..." she was cut off by a knock at the door. " Will you answer the door, please?" Riley forgot about the box and went to open the door. He pulled it open to reveal a tall, muscular handsome man.  
  
"Hello, does Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg live here? I was told that this was their dorm room."  
  
"It is, and who are you?" Riley asked, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.  
  
"A friend," he answered.  
  
As soon as Buffy heard the man at the door speak she know who it was. She had sensed him. She made her way around Riley and came face to face with Angel.  
  
"Hey," was all she said. He gave that little half smile he does that made her heart melt. If she had any intention of being mad at him it was gone as soon as he did that. The slayer and her one true love standing on the doorstep staring at each other. When Buffy realized what she was doing she quickly recovered and decided to introduce them. But should she introduce Riley as her boyfriend? Well he does know she has one.  
  
"Angel, this is Riley, my boyfriend. Riley, this is Angel, an old friend of mine and Willow's," Buffy said, introducing her past and present boyfriends to each other. Buffy couldn't have felt more awkward at this moment. * I hope I didn't sound like I was trying to rub his nose in it. *  
  
* So this is the guy that Buffy's dating. *  
  
"So can I come in?" asked Angel. * I guess he didn't think I was rubbing his nose in the fact that I have a new boyfriend*?  
  
"Yes you can come in," Buffy told him.  
  
Angel walked over the threshold of the dorm room his eyes went immediately to her bed where the box lay. He was brought out of his daze by an annoying beeping sound coming from Riley.  
  
Riley looked at this beeper. "Buffy, can I just use your phone a sec?" asked Riley.  
  
"Yep, you know where it is," Buffy replied.  
  
While Riley was on the phone having a 'yes, no' conversation with the person on the other end the room dropped into a deadly silence. With Buffy and Angel staring at each other and Willow stood there looking at her fingernails.  
  
Riley came off the phone. "I'm sorry Buffy but I have to go they need me at..." he stopped then realized there was a stranger in the room and covered. "Work"  
  
"Okay," Riley walked over to the door, "I'll meet you at the Bronze at 8.00."  
  
"Right," Riley walked out the door.  
  
Willow not wanting to be here because she could tell Angel was here for an important reason decided to leave. "I gotta go to a Wiccan meeting and all," Willow quickly gathered her stuff and rushed out of the room.  
  
"So what does Riley do for a job that he has a beeper for?" asked Angel curiously.  
  
"He's a demon hunter. He works for this organization called the Initiative. They go around in commando gear and big guns capturing demons and stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Angel walked over to the window and looked out but was immediately dragged away by Buffy.  
  
"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed!" Buffy shouted at him.  
  
"It's okay, watch," Angel went back to the window. He pulled open the blinds fully and placed his palms onto the glass. Buffy gasped then fainted. Angel was there in a second to catch her. He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. When Buffy came round she just lay there staring noticing how the sunlight was streaming in through the window and bathing Angel in a glorious yellow glow. * God he looks sexy in the sun. *  
  
"So it wasn't a dream?" Buffy asked hoping it wasn't.  
  
"No, This is what I came to tell you. Buffy I'm human now. Like I was at Thanksgiving only better." When he said the last part he realized she couldn't remember. Also the look of confusion on her face reminded him. "Don't worry I'm not going mad you just don't remember it. You came to shout at me on Thanksgiving but when you came a Morha demon came crashing through the window."  
  
"Oh you killed it before I had a chance to react."  
  
"That was the second time around." Buffy looked really confused. "Just bear with me, when I've told you everything this will all make sense. Well anyway we fought it but it escaped. We both went after it then split up after another angsty sewer talk. I found and fought it it's blood mixed with mine and turned me human. You know what he said pausing, I have a spell that will help you remember it would be quicker than I explaining it all would. But I have to kiss you, do you mind?"  
  
"No," Buffy answered simply of course she didn't mind.  
  
"With my love you will know. With my soul you will understand." He repeated this three times then finished it off.  
  
"With this kiss you will remember." Angel then leaned down and kissed Buffy square on the lips with a deep passion. When he pulled away Buffy's eyes flashed a golden purple then traveled up then down. When it was gone her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry I forgot," Buffy blurted out crying.  
  
"It's okay, you couldn't help it." Angel said reaching over and moving her hair out of her face.  
  
"I know," Buffy said lifting her head to look at him.  
  
"Let's not go over what we should have done or what we could have done let's just accept it and move on." Buffy added.  
  
"How did you become human again?" Buffy asked, changing the subject  
  
"It's was the Oracles. I don't know why but they called me to them told me they were going to make me human but with some vampire qualities. They didn't even give me a reason then they asked me for a gift."  
  
"What kind of vampire qualities did they leave you with?" Buffy asked a little scared of the answer.  
  
"Well, I still have my game face, strength and I heal real quick. Holy water and crosses don't bother me and I don't have cravings for blood."  
  
"Well that's good." Buffy said deciding to change the subject because they were heading for one of those horrible silences again. "So where did you come up with that poem?"  
  
"It just came to me in a dream," Angel told her.  
  
"I've been having dreams to where you show up at the door then you take me outside into the daylight then we sit on the grass at a beautiful..."  
  
"Picnic" Angel cut her off, "I had the same one." Angel smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Buffy agreed. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Buffy reached for Angel's hand and they walked out of the dorm hand in hand.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Angel stared at her she was so beautiful in the sunlight he noticed she was looking at him to. They stood there for a while just looking at each other.  
  
"Come on I have a surprise for you." They broke out of their gaze and walked out onto the grass.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said. Right in front of her was the picnic from her dream. She looked at him then reached over to him and they hugged. "It's beautiful!" exclaimed Buffy.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
They sat down on the cloth slowly they started to eat. When they finished they curled up together hands entwined.  
  
"Buffy I have a question to ask you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, YES!"  
  
Angel took out a dark blue ring box from his pocket. He opened it took it out and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
The ring was a Claddagh but with a diamond in the heart.  
  
"Diamonds are forever, just like our love"  
  
"Angel this is gorgeous." She looked up at him then kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY," came a harsh voice from behind them.  
  
Buffy looked round to see Forest behind them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Forrest asked not liking finding his best-friends girl in a compromising position with another man.  
  
"Forrest this is Angel. Angel, Forrest." Forrest stood there waiting for an explanation but it looked like he wasn't going to get one.  
  
"Buffy, where's Riley?" He asked her hoping he'd shake her up with guilt a bit. Buffy looked at him he was sure she had to think who Riley was and when a flash of understanding crossed her face he was sure.  
  
"Erm I don't know?" she said innocently.  
  
"Well Buffy, Riley is my best friend and your cheating on him aren't you?" Buffy nodded. "I never liked you but Riley is in love with you so I hope you see sense and dump this Angel." Forrest paused and threw a dirty look at Angel. * Now she's been found out she'll dump this guy and be faithful to Riley. She loves Riley; this guy is just a fling. I don't like her but Riley loves her and would be heart broken if he found out. *  
  
"I'm sorry Forrest I like Riley but I'm staying with Angel. I'm meeting Riley tonight to tell him it's over. I never meant to hurt him but I don't love him. I love Angel and Angel loves me. Please don't tell Riley about this because it would hurt even more not coming from me."  
  
"Don't be stupid this guy could never be as good as Riley, or love you as much. This guy would run at the site at your night time activities he doesn't have it in him like Riley does." Buffy and Angel both looked at each other and burst out laughing in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Forrest asked angrily  
  
"You're talking about vampires, demons and the forces of evil." Angel asked trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Forrest nodded he was slightly disgusted that this man knew the slayer's identity. It was supposed to be a secret he didn't care that people knew about her it just made him dislike her all the more and show she couldn't be trusted. She had told someone she started having an affair with, that she was the slayer. * God I hate her. *  
  
"Forrest is that your name. Well I've patrolled with Buffy and bagged demons so I guess I do have it in me and I don't use fancy weapons that show you people don't have any backbone. Even Xander is better than that."  
  
Forrest was angry this guy knew about the Initiative.  
  
"Well Riley's bagged over 17 and I've got 15 so these fancy weapons do help. I bet you have like two."  
  
"Actually I lost count after the first hundred." Angel said smugly.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No he's not he's been doing this longer than me," Buffy supplied. "Forrest could you just leave? Don't tell Riley, I'm going to tell him tonight." She said before Forrest could say something else.  
  
Forrest walked off in an angry stupor.  
  
Buffy and Angel stood up Angel packed away the picnic, and they walked around for a while.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the beach?" Angel asked. "I've not been to one for years. Well, when I had the ring I did but that was for a short time."  
  
"Sure do you have a bathing suit?"  
  
"No, I could buy one."  
  
"Okay let's go get my stuff that we'll head off to the mall to get you a suit."  
  
THE MALL  
  
Buffy thought of tricking him into going round all the shops but she wanted to go to the beach, so she took him straight to the sports shop for a pair of trunks.  
  
"What about these?" Buffy asked pulling a pair of very skimpy pants from the rail to show him.  
  
"Don't you think they are a bit too short?" Angel asked hoping she would change her mind.  
  
"But you'd look great." Buffy thought about that for a moment that realized if he wore these every girl on the beach would be drooling. She quickly placed them back and chose another pair.  
  
"How about these, they're even black." She smiled at him and he chuckled. It was good to hear him laugh.  
  
They paid and then left for the beach. Buffy made sure to bring the highest factor for Angel considering he's not been out in the sun for 200 and 40 plus years he was bound to burn and bad.  
  
THE BEACH  
  
They found a nice spot and laid out their towels. Then sat on them.  
  
"Let's go for a swim," Angel asked excitedly he was like a child with candy.  
  
"Later, I want to get a bit of a tan first."  
  
"Come on Buffy," Angel pleaded.  
  
"No I want to sun bathe for a while."  
  
Angel wasn't taking no for an answer, he bent down and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She let out a scream as Angel carried her to the water.  
  
"Angel let me go," Buffy demanded.  
  
He didn't listen and went in the water taking her with him. She gasped as the cold water hit her skin.  
  
He let her go, to pay him back she splashed him.  
  
"Ugh, your gonna pay for that." Angel said as a big smile spread across his lips.  
  
They got into a splashing fight both giggling uncontrollably. They played like that for a while. Buffy was just about to splash him with a giant wave when he grabbed her wrist pulling her close and kissed her.  
  
"Come on lets get out and dry off. Do you want to go for an early dinner?" They walked out of the sea and towards their towels. Buffy noticed that half the females on the beach were staring at Angel and Angel noticed that the lads were staring at Buffy they both simultaneously reached out for each other. Angel's arm went over her shoulders and Buffy's arm circled his waist. When they realized what they had done they burst out laughing.  
  
They got to their towels Buffy was shivering. Angel wrapped her towel around her and then placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed trying to make her warm. They put their clothes on and made their way to the car.  
  
BACK AT BUFFY'S DORM  
  
Buffy searched her wardrobe for something to wear. Angel had said they were going to a really fancy restaurant. She turned round as Angel entered the room in a towel. Her eyes roamed his body then eventually landed on his face. They made eye contact. They stood there just looking at each other; they seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
Buffy broke the eye contact and went to get into the shower.  
  
Angel got dressed then waited for Buffy. She came in dried herself off and she was about to get dressed when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Hold on a sec" Buffy shouted. Angel had left a few minutes ago he didn't say where. She slipped on a robe and answered the door to a delivery guy. She signed for the package. She sat on her bed and opened it. In the box was a gorgeous green dress it was an off the shoulder floor length gown. There was a note.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I hope you like the dress I saw it before when we were in the mall and I couldn't resist, I saw you eyeing it.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Angel  
  
At that point Angel walked into the room. She jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"I love it. Thank you but how did you afford it?"  
  
"Didn't I mention I'm loaded?" Angel told her with a smile.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Well a couple of week's ago this wealthy man was kidnapped by a demon. I saved him and he was very generous in his reward. I wasn't going to take the money but Cordelia did. Come on, get ready."  
  
Buffy did her make up and put her hair in a French twist. They made their way outside where waiting was a black limousine. They got inside and snuggled up together.  
  
"I love you," Buffy told him in a happy sigh.  
  
"I love you too," Angel told her then placed a kiss onto her forehead.  
  
The car left the campus and drove to the restaurant.  
  
INSIDE THE INITIATIVE  
  
"Riley man," said Forrest running up to Riley panting for breath.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Riley  
  
"I have something to tell you but you have to promise to act rationally."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I know you don't want to here this but Buffy's seeing some one else behind your back."  
  
Riley tried to take this in. "You're lying! You've been jealous of our relationship from the start and I don't see what you hope to gain from splitting us up."  
  
"I'm not lying. They were on the lawn outside the Stevenson building holding hands. I confronted them and she said she was gonna break up with you."  
  
"She would never cheat on me, she loves me and I love her. You must have misunderstood her."  
  
"No, I read her loud and clear. They were making fun of you."  
  
"What? Forrest stop, it is really pathetic the lengths you will go."  
  
"Riley, you have to listen to me."  
  
"Okay say I believe you then who is this guy." Riley asked he was going to prove he was lying.  
  
"About as tall as you, really dark hair spiked up; muscular, kind of handsome, wearing all black and very pale. He had a funny name it began with an A."  
  
"That's just a friend of hers and Willow's he came to visit this morning. I've met him and there's nothing going on with them. I could see he has a thing for her but she's with me."  
  
"Riley I'm telling you she cheating on you."  
  
"Forrest just stop. Anyway it took her ages to go out with me she wouldn't just go off with him. And she'd never date someone who couldn't watch her back. So leave it and stop trying to split us up," with that Riley turned to leave.  
  
"Riley you stupid...." Forrest didn't finish, he knew what he was saying fell on deaf ears. Riley had it bad for Buffy and wouldn't want anything bad said against her.  
  
INSIDE THE LIMO  
  
"WOW! Angel this is the best." They'd just arrived at the restaurant it was just outside of Sunnydale. This was the place to be for the rich and famous. It took months to get a reservation in this place and even then you had to be a millionaire. No way Angel could have got in here with just a few hours notice. "How did you get a reservation?" They had stepped out of the car and had just been let through the doors since Angel's name was on the list.  
  
"I saved the managers life once and he said I could come here any time I wanted," Angel answered.  
  
"Oh" was all Buffy said. The twosome was seated at the best table at the house. They sat down and were given menus. They ordered. They were involved in small talk when all of a sudden flashes of light and lots of shouting voices where coming from the doors. Buffy was about to get up thinking danger but Angel pulled her down and shook his head, telling her everything was all right. In walked a woman around 25, blond hair slicked back, piercing blue eyes, wearing a short tight fitting black dress. The lights were from camera flashes and the shouts were from people trying to get her attention. They lady scanned the area and began walking over to them. Buffy recognized her as Calissa Verban the actress that had just starred in Irresistibly Cruel and the TV show Muffy the Werewolf Hunter. She was the most sought after actress in Hollywood. Angel stood up and smiled. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nice to see you Angel."  
  
"You too. Buffy, this is Calissa, Calissa, this is Buffy, my fiancé," Buffy stood up and shook hands with Calissa.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's nice to meet the young lady that stole this man's heart and made him say no to my many advances," said Calissa with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. I liked your movie and I love your show. I thought it was rather poetic how you fell in love with Gabriel even thought he was a werewolf," said Buffy sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, well I better take my seat I'm sure the photographers have blinded you enough." She left the pair and joined a man at a table in the corner out of the view of the window.  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Buffy asked now seated again.  
  
"She's a friend of Cordy' s, well first I saved her from a mad fan then she and Cordy became friends. She got her a part on her TV show."  
  
"Oh, I thought that was Cordy she plays the snob doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah and she loves it."  
  
"Angel, what are we gonna do? I mean how are we gonna see each other with you and your business and me at college."  
  
"I was thinking we could move into the mansion. It's on the outskirts of town and only takes about half an hour to drive from there to Angel Investigations."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So we have it sorted out. But we'll have to do some decorating and cleaning."  
  
"Yeah we'll get the gang to pitch in."  
  
"I was thinking that there are several rooms maybe we could ask them to move in. It would be better for you. Say that if I get stuck in LA you wouldn't be alone. Willow wouldn't be alone in the dorm; Xander wouldn't have to live in his mother's basement." Buffy gave him a funny look at that. "Okay, I know me and Xander don't always, okay ever see eye to eye but if he's your friend and I'm gonna be permanently in your life I think I should make an effort to get along with him. The house is massive so we would get privacy as well."  
  
"You know I think that is a good idea. I'll ask Will when we get back and I know Xander would jump at the chance to move out even if it is to move in with you."  
  
The food arrived. They ate, then made their way back to Stevenson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I had a really nice night the meal was wonderful and the company even better." They had decided to walk back. Angel had his arm around her waist and she was leaning into him.  
  
"I had a nice night and ditto on the company." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "So what are you gonna say to Riley?"  
  
"The truth, well not all the truth cause that would scare him. But I'll say how I don't love him and that I want to be with you. He won't be happy about it but what else can I do."  
  
"Nothing I guess. So do you want me to come with you while you tell him?"  
  
"No, I think it would look like I was rubbing his face in it. Come to the Bronze but I'll take him outside and tell him, if there's no one around he can't make a scene."  
  
"Okay if you sure."  
  
IN BUFFY'S DORM  
  
"I'm just gonna change out of this dress, I don't want to ruin it," said Buffy.  
  
"Okay, I'll just get a few stakes." They had decided to go on patrol before the dreaded confrontation.  
  
Buffy came back into the room in a white tank top and black pants.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah come on." Angel picked up the bag of weapons and they walked out of the door.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"That was so cool how you got the two vamps with those wrist thingys," Buffy said talking about Angel's wrist stake machine.  
  
"Made it myself."  
  
"You'll have to make me one."  
  
"I will."  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy looked over to the clock "Ugh we've got about half an hour till the Bronze. I'm tired. I know I'll tell him tomorrow."  
  
"No Buffy, it's not fair to leave him hanging and the longer it goes on the more it's gonna hurt him."  
  
"Yeah you're right. But let's at least just have a lie down."  
  
"Okay. I am a bit tired it's not as easy to slay as a human, even with supernatural powers."  
  
"What did I tell ya?" They went to the bed and lay down in each other's arms. Buffy shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" Buffy nodded. Angel pulled the cover over them then laid back down; they must have been more tired than they thought because they fell asleep.  
  
AT THE BRONZE  
  
"So dead boy's back in town? I hope he's here to get back with Buffy." Willow gave him a curious look. "What? Buffy's my friend and I realize now that she won't be happy until he comes back for her. She pretends to be happy with Riley but she's not. Don't get me wrong I still really don't like him and wish they'd never met but she's one of my best friends and if she's gonna be happier with him then so be it, and he can watch her back in a fight so he's good for her."  
  
"Xander you actually said something nice about Angel."  
  
"Well I take it back." Willow snickered.  
  
"Hey Riley!" Willow called out. Xander turned round and saw Riley coming towards them. He never did like Riley but Buffy was his girlfriend so he was polite he had learned with Angel that if you were mean to her men she's mean to you. But that didn't mean he trusted him.  
  
"Hey Will, Xander, Anya." Xander and Anya nodded their hellos. "Is Buffy here? I was supposed to meet her at 8.00 but I got caught up at the Initiative." Anya shivered she was tense around Riley and the other members of the Initiative, being an ex-demon and all would do that to you. Willow was a bit worried about Buffy, if Angel's visit hadn't been a good one then Buffy could be at home crying her eyes out.  
  
"No, she'll be here soon," Willow told him, "Probably unscheduled slayage." She reassured him.  
  
"Yeah. Your right I'll give it half an hour then go looking for her."  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
Riley had left the Bronze and was now in the cemetery looking for Buffy. She wasn't anywhere so before he started to panic he thought he'd check out her room in case she had forgotten about their date and was at home.  
  
He knocked on the door but there was no answer. * Maybe she's asleep. *  
  
He opened the door quietly then called out her name.  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" *No answer. If she is asleep I don't want to be close to her when she wakes up last time I did that she smacked me one in the chin. She hit me so hard it hurt to talk. I know I'll turn the light on it's really dark in here and she can't sleep with a light on. *  
  
Riley went to the wall and felt around for the light switch, he managed to find it then pressed the switch. He was shocked by what he saw, his girlfriend in bed with another man.  
  
"Buffy!" He shouted. Buffy was startled awake but she looked at the side and saw that it hadn't been a dream she looked at her hand and saw the ring she smiled to herself. She leaned over to Angel and kissed him. A thought came into her head. She had just heard someone shout her name and if Angel was still asleep then who could it have been? She looked over to the door and saw Riley standing there. If she didn't know it was impossible she would have swore she saw steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"Oh so you remember my name."  
  
"Riley don't be like that."  
  
"What? I catch you in bed with another man and I'm supposed to be happy about it?"  
  
"No, and if you must know we just fell asleep. We went patrolling, when we came back we were tired so I decide to lie down before meeting you at the Bronze." Angel stirred next to her he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"We fell asleep," Angel noticed Buffy was slightly angry, then noticed why, there was Riley standing in the door and was looking very unhappy.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered to Angel. "Look Riley I can explain." Buffy told him.  
  
"Well go ahead. Forrest said you were cheating on me but I didn't believe him. I wish I had now." Buffy got out of bed and so did Angel.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Angel asked her softly.  
  
"Yeah she does now go."  
  
"I think Buffy can make her own decisions." Angel told Riley. Angel watched her shake her head.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Okay. If your sure."  
  
"Come on, tell me what's going on."  
  
Buffy walked over to Riley took his hands and then began to speak.  
  
"There's no easy way to tell you this but." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you any more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love Angel and were going to get married."  
  
"You are such a self absorbed bitch." He threw her hands out of his grasp. "All you ever think of is yourself and how you feel, well what about me. I'd watch myself mate you'll be next she'll love ya then leave ya. Don't think it'll be any different because you're engaged."  
  
Angel was getting angry his fists had dropped to his sides and where rhythmically clenching and unclenching. Buffy noticed this, she went over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, and he stopped and looked at her. He realized what Riley was saying didn't bother her and was more out of anger then anything else.  
  
"And here was me thinking Parker was the bad guy. I bet you used him as well but he told people it was the other way around."  
  
Buffy tensed at his words, the Parker wound was still raw, he had taken advantage of her and she'd let him. Angel no longer held back by Buffy's comforting touch tensed again. He remembered Parker; Spike had mentioned him while torturing him. He was the guy Buffy had slept with then had left her. Buffy was still obviously upset by the situation and this Riley was using one mistake to hurt her all over again and Angel wasn't going to stand for that.  
  
Angel lunged at Riley and pushed him up against the wall with his feet dangling.  
  
"No one talks to her like that. I don't care how much you're hurting right now there is no need for that." Angel growled at him.  
  
"Chill you've been with her what 5 minutes?"  
  
"Actually I'd say about 3 years."  
  
"Well you couldn't have been much since she never mentioned you."  
  
"Because there was two much pain surrounding that issue. Our relationship just couldn't be. And it had nothing to do with you, a distraction."  
  
Angel promptly dropped Riley to the floor. Riley stood up and walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy I didn't mean what I said I was just angry. We can make it work I know we can. You left him once, you can again; there must have been a reason. I'll make you forget him."  
  
"Actually he left me and there was a reason but that is no longer an issue. I thought you could make me forget him but you couldn't. Whenever you kissed me I wished it were him. When you touched me I wished it was him and when we talk I wished I could be speaking to Angel."  
  
Riley looked very upset and left slamming the door behind him. Buffy walked over to Angel and hugged him.  
  
"Well if were going to live in that mansion sooner rather than later we better get moving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy had spent the week picking furniture for the house Angel had to go back to LA but would be back on Friday night. Xander and Willow had agreed to move in with them and so had Anya. They had all the furniture arriving in two weeks, which gave them two weeks to clean up the house. They had arranged to spend Saturday cleaning they even had all the equipment and willing helpers, well, some willing and some not. Angel was bringing Wesley down on the Friday and Cordelia would be coming on the Saturday morning because she had filming on Friday night.  
  
THE BRONZE  
  
Friday the 18th February 2000  
  
The gang sat at their usual table in the Bronze. Buffy tapped her fingers nervously on the table.  
  
"Alright I can't stand it anymore. Xander let's dance," Anya stood up and dragged Xander on to the dance floor.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be here soon."  
  
"I know it's just that I miss him so much and he has only been gone two days."  
  
"I know you do." Willow looked down she was still sad over Oz leaving. When she looked back at Buffy, Buffy had a big smile plastered to her face. * Angel must be here * Willow turned round to see Angel but was greeted will a small spiky-haired boy.  
  
"Oz!" Willow squealed she jumped from her seat and into Oz's waiting arms.  
  
"I think we should talk." Oz told her  
  
"I do too," Willow nodded then took his hand. "Buffy I'm just...."  
  
Buffy cut her off, "Go. Bye Will. Oz."  
  
"Bye," they said simultaneously. Then left the Bronze. As they left they passed Angel and Wesley.  
  
"Hi, she's over there." Willow told them.  
  
Angel and Wesley walked over to Buffy. Buffy jumped into Angel's arms much the same as Willow had done with Oz.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too," Angel leaned down and kissed her,  
  
"Ah hum," Wesley coughed trying to get their attention. They pulled apart. They took their seats at the table. Buffy sat in Angel's lap.  
  
"You'll never guess who just turned up."  
  
"Oz."  
  
"Okay you guessed it right the first time. How did you know?"  
  
"We bumped into them on our way in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So Wes, how's life as a rogue demon hunter?"  
  
"I am no longer in that line of business. I am an employee of Angel Investigations."  
  
"Again all the words why didn't you just say. 'I sucked at it so I work for Angel'?" supplied Xander coming from the dance floor with Anya in tow.  
  
"Hi I'm Anya, we didn't get a chance to meet last time you were here." Anya was looking Angel up and down while shaking his hand.  
  
"Down girl," Xander said getting her away from Angel.  
  
"Where are you guy's staying tonight?" Xander asked.  
  
"At the mansion," Angel told him.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me? The mansion is a big lump of dirt, you might catch something."  
  
"Xander, are you feeling alright?" Buffy asked. He gave her a look. "Anyway I was thinking you'd stay with me it doesn't look like Willow will be coming back tonight."  
  
"You know what I think I'll take you up on that. Sorry Xander but I had a better offer."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you. It looks like it will just be me and you Wes."  
  
"Oh joy." Wesley said sarcastically.  
  
"Well if you have a better offer."  
  
"No. I'll stay with you."  
  
"Come on let's head off."  
  
"Yeah we have to be up early tomorrow. Every one at the mansion by 9:00 okay."  
  
"Okay," came a chorus of voices from around the table.  
  
The gang filed out of the Bronze and went their separate ways.  
  
THE MANSION  
  
Everyone had been on time, they'd even convinced Spike to help; he had come through the sewer tunnels. They had decided to let him live there too, in the basement. Oz had turned up with Willow. Willow and Buffy had a quiet word together. Willow had told her that she and Oz are back together and are gonna take things slow. He had no where to live now so he is also going to live with them.  
  
By 5:00 everyone had retreated to the living room for a rest. The house looked better that ever.  
  
"Buffy, we're going to take off now."  
  
"Okay see ya Giles, Olivia. Thanks for your help." They left leaving the teenagers all in the house.  
  
"Did you lot hear that?"  
  
"Oh it'll be Cordelia, she will have sensed that we have finished the work and is now safe to enter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cordelia stepped into the mansion she heard voices coming from the living room and went straight there. She walked in to see Xander and Anya hugging on the floor. Buffy sat on Angel's lap. Willow and Oz sat next to each other holding hands. A girl she doesn't know sat on the floor by the couch talking to Willow and Oz. They someone she really didn't expect to see, Spike, sat talking to Wesley.  
  
"Hey everyone, did I miss doing some of the cleaning? Damn." Cordy said sarcastically, with a pout on her lips.  
  
"You know you did," Buffy told her.  
  
"Yeah you timed it just right." Angel agreed.  
  
"I knew I had." Cordy told them with a smile playing on her lips. "So who are you?" Cordy asked pointing to Tara. "And what is Spike doing here?"  
  
"Tara is a friend of mine from my Wiccan group. She is a really powerful witch."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cordelia."  
  
"Yeah you too. And Spike?"  
  
"Long story" Xander told her.  
  
"These commando guys put a chip in his head and he can't hurt people. So he came to us for help."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Okay so it wasn't such a long story. It's nice to see you again." Xander said coming up and hugging her. And to his surprise she didn't flinch at all.  
  
"Yeah it's nice to see you too," she answered.  
  
"Hey hands off him," Anya shouted from across the room.  
  
They parted Xander glared at Anya and she glared back.  
  
"Anyone want a drink?" Buffy asked. Tara shook her head.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"I'm not thirsty."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Got any blood?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I want one, back in a sec."  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you guys I brought someone with me."  
  
"Who?" Angel asked just as Kate walked into the Mansion.  
  
"Wow, nice place no wonder you want to move here." Kate told him as she walked through the door.  
  
"Kate." Angel said as she walked through the door. Buffy had just come back in the room in time to see a woman jump on Angel and hug him.  
  
"I missed you." Angel's arms were out to the side; he stood there looking quite comical. He looked at Buffy, as did everyone else. Expecting her to be angry, instead she was biting back laughter, as was Cordelia. Buffy knew this woman was Kate Cordelia had told her about her. She was a cop who helped Angel out on some of his cases but thought they were dating. It was quite sad actually and Angel was as oblivious as ever. He thought she was just his friend when in fact she fancies the pants off of him.  
  
"Erm, Kate could you let go I need to breath." Angel asked she was holding on so tight.  
  
"Oh" She pulled away and looked at everyone.  
  
"Here let me introduce everyone," Wesley said. "Kate this is Buffy, Willow, Oz, Tara, Spike, Xander and Anya. Everyone this is Kate she is a cop who helps us on some cases." Wesley introduced everyone pointing to each as he said his or her name.  
  
"Hey" said everyone at the same time.  
  
"So Kate, how come you're here?" Angel asked trying not to sound like he didn't want her there.  
  
"I'd just got back form that under cover case in New York and I went to your office as Cordelia was leaving she told me she was coming here, and that you were here. But she wouldn't say why so I came with her, all she'd say was that you're moving in here." Xander knew Cordelia didn't like Kate and wondered why she hadn't used the opportunity to rub her nose it in.  
  
"So she annoys me and I wanted to see her embarrass herself." Cordy whispered to Xander.  
  
* Oh that's why *  
  
"Who wants to go to the Bronze we all need a good night out after all that cleaning?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's the Bronze?" Kate asked.  
  
"It's the local club. It's in the bad part of town." Cordy answered.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"About a half a mile from the good part of town. We don't have a whole lot of town here." Cordy got a weird case of déjà vu she was sure she'd said that before.  
  
"But first I need a shower," Willow told them.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Willow I'm not gonna come I feel really tired," said Tara.  
  
"If your sure."  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, we'll do that spell."  
  
"Okay" Tara left.  
  
"Hold on I just need to put some stuff away." Buffy said.  
  
"Leave it I'll do it. You go and get ready," Angel told her.  
  
"Okay" she didn't need to be told twice. " Girls with me, Cordy, Kate you can come change in our dorm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have nothing to change into." Kate told them.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find you something." Willow reassured her. "We'll meet you guy's at about 8:00."  
  
The girls left the mansion. They headed over to the campus.  
  
"We could have taken my car," Cordelia told them.  
  
"No I needed to do a sweep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Nah I do it all the time with Angel."  
  
Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. And scanned the area.  
  
"What's she doing?" Kate asked.  
  
"How many?" Willow asked her ignoring Kate's question.  
  
"Three," Buffy whispered. "Okay come out. I don't have time to beat around the bush." She shouted to the bushes. "Okay that was poor but I'm tired."  
  
"Why are you shouting for the vampires to come out? Do you wanna die?"  
  
Three men came from the bushes all wearing their human faces.  
  
"Excuse me could you tell me how to get to the Bronze we're lost."  
  
"Oh thank god I thought the were vampires." Kate sighed in relief.  
  
"They are." Willow told her. She pulled five stakes out of her bag and handed one to Cordy one to Kate two to Buffy and kept one for herself. She also gave Cordy and Kate a bottle of holy water each. Buffy tucked one stake into the back of her pants and one up her sleeve. Buffy motioned with her arms that they should circle around and try and get out of the way.  
  
Buffy walked up to the tallest with the shoulder length hair and punched him in the face. He lunged at her and they began to fight.  
  
"What is she doing? She's gonna get killed I'm going to get Angel." Kate went to leave but was held back by Willow.  
  
"She can hold her own, look."  
  
"She's gonna die and they're gonna come for us next."  
  
"She's not gonna die and one has already come for us. Willow looked behind Kate to see the short blonde vampire coming at them. She looked at Cordy.  
  
"Operation blind man's bluff?"  
  
"You know it." Cordy told her. She took off walking to the vampire, Will moving off to come behind.  
  
Cordy opened the holy water and emptied the contents out on to the vampire's face. It roared in pain. While distracted Willow jumped on to its back, Cordy went to stake it but it was moving around too much.  
  
"A little help here Kate." Kate stood there just staring at Willow on the vampires back.  
  
Willow managed to open her bottle of holy and tipped it onto him. Cordy quickly staked it as Buffy came running up.  
  
"Well done you guys." Buffy patted Willow on her back.  
  
"Thanks we learned a little something on your summer away."  
  
"How did you do that you, fight as good as Angel?"  
  
"Actually I could kick Angel's butt and have done a couple of times. I just know how to fight."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I'm the Slayer." Buffy said simply. "So which room are you havin'? I'm getting the one with the garden view when its been done it will look beautiful." Kate didn't bother asking again it looked like she wasn't going to get an answer.  
  
"I dunno. I was thinking about getting the downstairs one so that I can be close to Oz on the full moon."  
  
"You guys are moving in with Angel?" Kate asked  
  
"Yeah me, Xander, Anya, Spike, Willow here and Oz." Buffy told her.  
  
"What about you Cordelia?"  
  
"No way, I have the best apartment. Granted it's haunted but Dennis is nice. I think Wesley might though."  
  
"Wesley hey. We'll have an on site Giles."  
  
Kate wondered why she hadn't been asked. After all she saw seeing Angel. Maybe that's the point he doesn't want to move in with his girlfriend.  
  
"So Kate how long have you been helping Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"A couple of months."  
  
"And you know he is a vampire?"  
  
"Yeah it freaked me out at first, I wouldn't go near him. He visited me a few times then took me out for dinner and we were friends again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girls came up to Buffy and Willow dorm and went inside.  
  
"I'm having first shower." Buffy told them then went out of the room  
  
"Well I just had one before I left."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well I need one that Mansion was filthy I don't think it has been cleaned in years. Even the owner Angelus killed didn't clean."  
  
"Angelus as in Angel but I thought he was good?"  
  
"Oh he is now but for a while there he went all psycho on us, killed people and tormented Buffy."  
  
"Why Buffy and I thought he got his soul back about eighty years ago?"  
  
"Angelus had an infatuation with her. He did get it way back then but he got a happy and reverted."  
  
"Huh?" Kate didn't understand.  
  
"Angel's curse had a clause, if he experiences one moment of true happiness the curse is removed so it's goodbye soul boy and hello psycho killer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey I'm finished Will." Buffy entered the room in a towel rubbing her hair with another.  
  
"Oh thanks. I won't be long."  
  
"Cordy love the dress." Cordelia had changed into a blue v-neck dress and the hem hung over her thighs.  
  
"Thanks I borrowed it off Cal."  
  
"Oh I met her. She seems really nice and she got the hots for Angel."  
  
"Doesn't every girl. Except me of course. Yeah she is really nice."  
  
"Excuse me but I remember you wanted him at one time." Buffy told her.  
  
"Well that was years ago."  
  
"Oh, what are you gonna wear Kate?" Buffy walked over to her wardrobe and examined the contents. "Well I have this?" Buffy held up an old shirt of Angels. " And you could wear these pants?"  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
Kate got dressed and so did Buffy. Willow came in a bit later and got dressed to, and then they made their way to the Bronze.  
  
THE BRONZE  
  
"They're late," exclaimed Xander.  
  
"Only by fifteen minutes and in girl time that is on time." Oz informed Xander.  
  
"Here they are." Angel had spotted the girls coming in. Well he felt that Buffy was near.  
  
They made their way to the lad's table and sat down.  
  
"Anyone want a drink?" A chorus of yes' and a list of what they wanted followed.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Oz asked Willow. Willow nodded then they got up to the dance floor. Kate looked hopefully at Angel. Angel made eye contact with Buffy and they both silently stood up joined hands then made their way to the dance floor. Angel placed his arms around her waist and she twisted hers around his neck. They danced together Angel pulled her closer and buried his head in her neck. Kate looked at them confused why were they so loving to each other he was seeing her.  
  
The song was coming to an end Angel leaned over and kissed Buffy they stayed like that until the song finished. They came back to the table Angel sat on a chair and Buffy sat on his lap. Kate was shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill Buffy would be six feet under.  
  
"Angel do you wan to dance?" Kate asked him smiling sweetly.  
  
"No thanks." Angel replied not even looking at her. He was to busy staring at Buffy.  
  
"I'm just going to get a doughnut, you want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Buffy got up and went to the counter.  
  
"I think I'll go get one as well." Kate stood up and followed. Buffy had just bought hers when Kate approached her from behind.  
  
"Buffy, could we have a private talk outside please?" Kate asked.  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"I'll tell you outside."  
  
Buffy quickly ate her doughnut then followed Kate outside.  
  
"Well?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Stay away from Angel."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Stay away from him."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"We were dating before he came here and we were happy."  
  
"You weren't dating at all."  
  
"Yes we were. Stay away I was with him first so stay away."  
  
"1. You sound like a broken record; 'stay away'," Buffy mimicked her. "2. I was with him before you. We dated. We fell in love the first time we saw each other."  
  
"Your lying he doesn't love you." Kate yelled at Buffy. Buffy held up her hand to show Kate her ring.  
  
"We're getting married. So why don't you go back to LA and to your sad little life."  
  
"No. If I go I'm taking him with me."  
  
"You just try," Buffy dared Kate.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'm gonna go back to my fiancé, wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I love him and then kiss him senseless. And don't worry I won't tell him about this little pathetic display."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Kate grabbed hold of Buffy's arm and yanked her back.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you did that." Buffy punched her in the face. Hard, but not hard enough to kill her. Kate stumbled back and landed on her butt. Kate stood up wearily. Buffy started to walk back inside. Kate stumbled over to Buffy and pulled her gun on Buffy. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Now you are gonna leave him alone or I shoot you, what do ya pick?"  
  
"You'd never get away with it. Even if you do kill me he will never go to you."  
  
"I would get away with it, I'm a cop I'll just say you attacked me. Well maybe he wouldn't come to me but you'd be out of the picture."  
  
"You know it's a shame you weren't around to meet Drusilla you two would have really got along."  
  
Buffy had, had enough she knocked the gun out of Kate's hands. A shot sounded.  
  
OUTSIDE THE BRONZE  
  
Angel jumped from his seat and ran out of the Bronze. He had seen Kate and Buffy head out earlier he thought maybe they had seen a vampire. He was worried if anything happened to Buffy, he would never forgive himself; he should have followed her out.  
  
He ran out in time to see Kate and Buffy struggling on the floor. The others were on his heel and ran into the back of him.  
  
"What the?" Angel asked. He was just about to intervene when Kate was thrown off Buffy will enormous strength. Buffy then picked the gun up and walked over to Kate she bent over Kate was cowering into a corner. Buffy place one hand on the barrel and one on the handle with the strain showing on her face she bent the gun folding it in on itself.  
  
"Now leave and never come back." Buffy dropped the gun on Kate and walked way. She hugged Angel and whispered in his ear "I'll tell you inside." She stood on her tiptoes then kissed him passionately on the lips. Then she dragged him inside giving one last glance to Kate.  
  
INSIDE THE BRONZE  
  
Buffy gave a brief description of what happened then asked Angel if he thought it would be a good idea if he went to check on her. She told him she really didn't like her but she didn't want her to be murdered by vampires. He agreed then headed for the doors. She had to go to the Mansion to get her car.  
  
When he left, Buffy gave the other's an in depth re-enactment of what happen.  
  
IN FRONT OF THE MANSION  
  
"KATE!" Angel shouted as Kate was getting in her car. She smiled to herself. * I knew that Buffy girl was lying *  
  
"Angel. I knew she was lying she said you were getting married. Yeah like that would happen." Kate stepped back out of her car wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I just came to make sure you were alright. Buffy was telling the truth. Kate there was never anything between us. I took you out once as an apology I'm sorry if you misinterpreted the situation," Kate's eyes were filling up again.  
  
"Well I'm sorry too," Kate jumped in her car and sped off in to the night.  
  
Angel having watched her car leave, shaking his head he headed back to the Bronze.  
  
BACK IN THE BRONZE  
  
"I knew there was something seriously wrong with her." Cordelia told the group.  
  
"I thought she was nice I guess love makes you do the wacky."  
  
Angel entered the Bronze. He went up to the table and took his seat next to Buffy.  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"Yeah. She drove off crying though. I think I'll ring her in the morning."  
  
"Yeah. She really went skits didn't she?" Buffy told him.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what got into her."  
  
"Ugh. Ugh. Maybe she's possessed."  
  
No she's just a woman infatuated with a man who doesn't return the affection."  
  
The conversation moved away from Kate onto other things as the night grew on and everybody made their way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Angel spent the Sunday together not doing much just enjoying being together. Much the same could be said of Willow and Oz. Angel had rang Kate but she wouldn't pick up he left various messages for her but gave up trying he decided he'd give her time to cool off and try again in a couple of days.  
  
MONDAY  
  
"Buffy what do you have just before lunch?"  
  
"Psyche'. Why?"  
  
"I thought I'd come by then take you to lunch."  
  
"Okay I finish class around 12:30."  
  
PSYCHOLOGY CLASS  
  
Buffy sat tapping her pencil all through class. She couldn't wait to meet Angel for lunch. Being away from him way like going cold turkey from drugs. She'd been getting puppy dog looks from Riley all through class. He tried to talk to her before class.  
  
* "Buffy could we talk?" Riley asked.  
  
"I really don't think there's anything to talk about."  
  
"Buffy please," he begged.  
  
"Okay talk you got until the start of class."  
  
"I'm really sorry about what I said. I was angry. I know that doesn't explain what I said to you. None of it was true. But what did you expect I'd be happy for you? I love you so much and you were seeing someone behind my back. It would have been better if you'd have told me instead of me walking in on you. Buffy I want you back. I forgive you. Just dump him and we can be together again."  
  
"Riley I'm sorry I really was gonna tell you that night. We fell asleep after patrol and well you know the rest. Riley if you're honest with yourself you'll know I was never gonna be fully committed to you. You knew something had happened in the past that kept me from you. Well that was he. When I'm not with him I feel empty like something is missing. I know you think I'm too young to feel like that but isn't that how you feel for me? The problems we had and the obstacles that kept us apart are gone now. Even if they were still there and we were together I don't think we would have lasted long."  
  
"No, it would have worked."  
  
"No Riley it wouldn't." She placed her left hand on his shoulder he looked at her hand. He stared at it. He couldn't believe she was no longer his. Then he noticed something on hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Riley but you know it ha." Riley cut her off.  
  
"You're engaged?" He asked disbelief apparent in his voice and face.  
  
"Yes," she took her hand off his shoulder and looked at the ring and smiled.  
  
"Don't you think you're rushing it a bit?"  
  
"No I know were meant to be together fate is finally on our side. The PTB helped so they must have believed in our love."  
  
"Who are the PTB?" Riley asked just as Professor Walsh's replacement called the class quiet.  
  
"Sorry Riley time's up. You don't need to know that."  
  
"Buffy I just want you to know that I'm here for you, if he hurts you or you just need a friend I'm here."  
  
"Thank you. But he'd never hurt me." *  
  
The lecture seemed to drag on forever. Finally the bell rang Buffy practically ran to the door where Angel stood there waiting. She jumped into his arms.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Riley came around the door and saw them together he abruptly turned and walked the other way.  
  
"We just had a heart to heart. He wants to be friends. I think I can handle that." Buffy walked out of the hall onto the campus grounds. Then to the café they were going to have lunch at.  
  
Things were going really well for the Scooby gang sure there had been the nightly patrol with slayage but generally they were happy. Oz had joined the Dingo's again and had just signed a record deal. Willow had been doing well at her magic, she hadn't mucked up a spell in weeks but that was most likely because of Tara's help. Xander had taken a job writing scripts for a new comedy. Anya was also doing well she was now attending the college and was top of her class mainly because she was an expert on the subject of demonology. She knew more than the professor did. Giles had got a job at the local museum he had quickly worked his way up the ladder and was now running the museum. He and Joyce had been getting along well and had now moved in together. As for Buffy and Angel they were getting along great. They had arranged their wedding for the summer. The ceremony was going to start early morning while still dark then as the sun rose they would recite their vows.  
  
About a month after the wedding Buffy was feeling ill and lonely. Angel had been stuck in L.A on business. When he got back he told Buffy not to go on patrol and that he and Spike would go instead. Buffy had whined but eventually given in and decided to stay in and get better.  
  
THE GRAVEYARD  
  
They had been out for half an hour when they were attacked by an Esteran demon. The demon had jumped on Angel's back and was attempting to pull his head off. Spike clobbered the demon over the head with a branch and it fell to the ground. When the demon stood up it took out a concealed sword and sliced Angel in the knee. Angel's face shifted into his demon visage. Next the demon sliced Spike in the neck taking a nice chunk out of it. He was down and bleeding bad. While it was distracted by staring at its handy work. Angel tackled it and stole the sword then rolled off. They stood and Angel took a swing at the demon slicing its head off in one smooth sweep. The body shriveled up then turned into green goo that was absorbed into the ground. Angel surveyed the area to make sure the demon didn't have any friends lurking in the background. When he was sure there were no more he turned to Spike bending over him.  
  
"You okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm already healing," Spike told Angel pulling down his shirt to show Angel the damage.  
  
"Yeah but there's a lot of blood. Come on let's go ho" Angel fell on top of Spike shaking in spasms.  
  
Spike pushed Angel off him he looked over to the far side of the park to see three figures coming out from behind the bushes. They were from the Initiative he could tell by what they were wearing.  
  
"You'll be fine sir. We'll take this man to somewhere they can't hurt anybody else. An ambulance will be here soon." Spike was scared stiff not that he would ever admit it but he couldn't fight them and if they took him back they would do experiments on him. He'd heard stories that made him want to run and hide. He covered his face so they couldn't tell who he was. When they turned their backs he ran into the darkness hiding and watching. He watched as his once abductors loomed over his sire. The one who had spoken to him took his mask off.  
  
"Where did he go?" Riley asked. Then shrugged.  
  
Riley placed his foot under Angel then pushed him on to his back. When the face of the vampire was revealed, Riley smiled to himself.  
  
"Well, well, well look who we have here," Riley whispered to himself.  
  
Angel was carried off to a black van with 'HST Pizza delivery' written on the side.  
  
Spike stood up then made his way to the mansion.  
  
THE MANSION  
  
Spike entered. This was going to be fun. He and the slayer might be able to tolerate each other these days but that didn't stop him wanting to torment her. He was evil after all. He strolled over to the sofa where Buffy was lain looking rather green around the gills sitting on the rocking chair.  
  
"How you feelin' slayer?" Spike asked in mock concern.  
  
"I didn't know you cared."  
  
"I don't, but pretend I do," Spike grinned at her.  
  
"If you must know I feel funky," She looked at him. "Where's Angel?"  
  
"Oh damn I knew there was something I was supposed to tell you."  
  
"What?" Buffy was worried.  
  
"Now it wouldn't be any fun if I just came out and told you would it," He loved the look on her face. "Well fun for me anyway."  
  
"Spill Spike! I may be ill but I could still kick your arse and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it." To make her threat more threatening she stood up walked to him in a slow malicious maneuver. Spike looked worried. He loved playing with her head but when she gets mad he changes his mind.  
  
"Okay slayer sit. I'll tell ya."  
  
Buffy sat back down and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Well at the moment Angel's a little tied up."  
  
"Spike," Buffy warned.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Me and Nancy boy were out and were attacked by an Esteran demon. You know the one it has white eye's, yellow scales and is yay tall." He motioned with his arm.  
  
"Spike get to the point."  
  
"Well I whacked it one over the head then it took this sword out of no where and cut Angel," Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Oh my god where is he, is he badly hurt?"  
  
"Slayer let me finish. Anyway he was angry so his face shifted. The demon then got me in the neck." He pointed with his finger to where there was a cut on his neck. "So anyway Angel killed it and came over to see if I was okay. He was leaning over me and then he fell on me spacing out. Next there is all those Initiative guys coming at us. They took Angel, I ran." Spike told her a little ashamed by the last part.  
  
"Why didn't you help him?" Buffy was furious.  
  
"Well there were a few reasons. 1. I was hurt. 2. I couldn't fight even if I tried. 3. They want me so it was either both of us being captured or just him. I preferred the latter of the two myself."  
  
"Well you could've told me sooner." Buffy stood up ignoring the dizziness she ran upstairs and straight into Willow.  
  
"Whoa Buffy, what's the matter?" Willow asked.  
  
"Angel'sbeencapturedbytheinitiative." Buffy blurted out. Buffy then went to her room.  
  
"What's with her?" Willow asked Spike.  
  
"Angel's been captured by the Initiative." Spike told her as if he was talking about the weather.  
  
"Spike." Willow huffed at him. Then went upstairs to Buffy.  
  
BUFFY'S ROOM  
  
"What's the plan?" Willow asked coming into her room.  
  
"Weapon's. You cut the power on the access doors. We spring Angel."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Call Xander I'll know he'll want in on this. Oh and get Oz,"  
  
"I'm on it." Willow left the room to round up the troops.  
  
INSIDE THE INITIATIVE  
  
Angel was lying on the floor of his white cell in the Initiative he was conscience but barely. Riley, Forrest and Graham were standing outside the cell looking in at him. Riley was smiling.  
  
"The infamous slayer's husband was turned, how ironic. Riley I bet you're glad you got out of it when you could cause this could've been you." Forrest gestured to the prone man lying on the floor.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is my chance he's dead she'll be all upset and I'm going to take advantage of that. I'll let her cry on my shoulder when I break the news to her."  
  
"Riley man she dumped don't you have any pride?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but I love her, he's just a crush."  
  
"It must have been a big one if she married him."  
  
"He influenced her. We were happy before he came back on the scene, we were in love."  
  
"Riley stop." Graham told him. "Any fool could see those two were madly in love, you were just blind."  
  
"Your friend's right." Came the voice of a vampire next to Angel's cell.  
  
"Shut up vampire."  
  
"I see bad things happening to you. The air is telling me your bad. I like that."  
  
"I said shut up." Riley turned back to his friends. "Okay I agree she loved him but he's dead now, she'll take me back."  
  
"You need your head tested." Graham turned round and headed out of the door.  
  
"Riley I think you should listen to him Buffy's not good enough for you anyway. Look how she left you." Riley looked at him with anger.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. She would have come to me eventually."  
  
"No she wouldn't have." The vampire spoke again. "When Angelus gets out of here you'll be dead." She smiled and giggled.  
  
"Vampire shut up."  
  
"The slayer loves only one and he is Angel."  
  
"What do you know about it?"  
  
"Only that I tried to become between them and it didn't work."  
  
"Well that was you. Buffy loves me and we will be together now he's out of the picture."  
  
"I think I'll turn you. You can play with Miss Sunshine."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"All thanks to my Angel."  
  
"Drusilla." Angel had woken up and had heard the last part of the conversation.  
  
"Angelus."  
  
"No Angel."  
  
"I know I felt the change."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt a touching reunion, okay I'm not. So you to know each other?"  
  
"Very well. My sire."  
  
"Riley let me out of here."  
  
"Oh I'm just going to let a HST loose. I don't think so."  
  
"Buffy will come for me."  
  
"I'll tell her what happened."  
  
"So explain."  
  
Riley turned around to see Buffy; Xander, Hostile 17 and another lad all fully equipped with weapons.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." Buffy said sarcastically. "Riley let him out."  
  
"Buffy he's not the man you loved," He sneered at the last word.  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"He's a vampire. I know it's had to accept but it's the truth."  
  
"Actually he was a vampire. And so what if he is."  
  
"Buffy you mean you knew and didn't stake him."  
  
"Riley he is human know. He was a vampire when I met him and we fell in love. Things happened. He left because of them. The PTB saw that we were stronger together than apart so the made him human with a few vampy things."  
  
"I'm just suppose to believe you. Even if it was true, how could you love a demon? Let it touch you with its dead hands. How could you make love to a corpse?"  
  
"Riley he is a better lover than you'll ever be."  
  
"Oh yeah." Riley walked over to her and kissed her passionately. Buffy pulled away and was promptly sick.  
  
"I think you should take that as a sign." Xander spoke up for the first time.  
  
"She's been ill all day that had nothing to do with me."  
  
"How did you know I'd been ill?"  
  
"Riley looked down at his feet."  
  
"You've been spying on me?" Riley wouldn't look her in the eye. "You have haven't you? You're the sick one? I am so glad I dumped you." Buffy shook her head deciding to change the subject. "Let him out or you leave with one less thing than you came here with." Nothing like physical violence to motivate people.  
  
"No. If you try a thing the guards will be here in an instant."  
  
"And what's their signal a high pitched girly scream from you." Spike spoke up.  
  
"Spike?" Asked Drusilla.  
  
"Dru." Spike went to where he heard the voice.  
  
"Let her go too."  
  
"You people are nuts just like her. You expect me to let to vampire out on the loose just because you say so."  
  
"Yeah but not Dru."  
  
"Slayer we don't leave with out her."  
  
"Fine then stay but we're not taking her with us."  
  
"Slayer don't make me beg."  
  
"No."  
  
"Does she have a chip?" Spike asked Riley. Riley nodded. "See she has a chip like me she can't hurt anyone."  
  
"Fine but she has to see a shrink."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Riley at the risk of sounding like a broken record. Let them out. Or I knock you out and do it myself."  
  
Riley was backing up. He reached out and pressed a button and an alarm went off. In a second they were surrounded by commandos, with their guns pointing at the intruders.  
  
"I told you...." He didn't get to finish his sentence, he and all the other Initiative people stood frozen. The cage door to Angel's and Drusilla's opened. They walked out. Angel went to Buffy and they embraced. Spike and Dru did the same. Angel let go of Buffy and up to Riley he then gave his best right hook to Riley's jaw.  
  
"That was for capturing me," He followed that up with a knee to the groin. "And that was for kissing Buffy."  
  
A bright light flashed and they all found themselves in the mansion.  
  
"Wow what happened there?" Xander asked.  
  
BACK IN THE INITIATIVE  
  
They all unfroze. Riley fell to the floor in pain. He was baffled. How had they just disappeared like that? They other officer came to his aid. He had a big bruise forming on his chin and it hurt to speak. He had a feeling he'd be eating soup for a while.  
  
AT THE MANSION  
  
The oracles had appeared and had explained what happened. The female told them that once Riley and his friends all sleep no one will remember what happened except them. Then they were gone.  
  
"Good" Buffy said then fell back onto the couch. She took Angel's hand and pulled him down with her. "You mister are going to have to be more careful how you use your game face." Buffy chided him. "I was so worried about you I thought they might hurt you."  
  
"Yeah me too. Buffy there's something you need to know. I think I know why you're sick. I sensed it before." Angel stopped and looked at everybody. "I'll tell you upstairs." He took her hand and led her to their bedroom.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Willow asked.  
  
Spike and Dru shared a look then said simultaneously "We know."  
  
"Well?" Willow asked.  
  
"What are you going to give for that information?" Spike asked.  
  
"We won't open the curtains and fry you." Xander offered.  
  
"It doesn't really matter if you tell us or not because Buffy will as soon as she comes down."  
  
"All it is, is that the slayer is" he was cut off by a scream from upstairs. All the people in the living room took off up the stairs to find out what had happened.  
  
Buffy jumped on Angel planting littler butterfly kisses all over his face.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy squealed in delight. Angel nodded.  
  
"Buffy are you sure you're happy about this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm glad because I am to." Angel rolled her onto her back and kissed her. They were pulled out of their passionate embrace when the room was filled with worried faces belonging to their friends. Buffy quickly got up then jumped on Willow.  
  
"Willow I'm gonna be a mom." Buffy told her. Willow shrieked the two girls started jumping up and down Xander joined in.  
  
"Can I be a godfather?" Xander asked  
  
Buffy looked to Angel who nodded.  
  
"Okay." Everyone hugged Buffy with the exception of Spike. Even Dru hugged her,  
  
"I know we don't really know each other but congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Dru."  
  
"Let's go to the Bronze and celebrate."  
  
The gang went to the Bronze. They had fun when it got late they went home after a quick sweep of the cemetery.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Nine months later Buffy gave birth to twins a boy and a girl. The girl was named Kallie and they boy Cole. Cole was the oldest he was born at 11:59 on April the 30th and Kallie was born May 1st 1:01. Giles had confessed to Buffy that he had known that she would eventually have children but that they would be destined to fight evil. This had upset Buffy but Giles had said that they would live to an old age and eventually rid the world of evil but that they would go through great pain but also find happiness. As they grew up their strength also grew by the age of 7 they were both stronger than Buffy and Angel combined. They were patrolling at eight and had averted many apocalypses by 9. They were also very mentally capable in I.Q. and they also had slight telekinesis and could also read minds. Cole had the ability to cloud minds; Kallie could hypnotize people by looking into their eyes. They trained with Buffy, Angel and Spike. When they got angry they would sprout fangs but didn't have a craving for blood. They healed fast almost immediately. Giles said they would age normally until the age of 20 when the aging process would slow down. Willow and Tara trained them in magic, they had natural ability of their own but any extra help Willow could give to the children was good in Buffy's book. They were the most powerful duo the world had seen.  
  
The End 


End file.
